Pardonne-moi
by Adelie-71
Summary: Il y a un mois, il apprenait la mort de son frère. Il a compté chacun des jours, chacune des minutes, chacune des secondes. Après tout il ne pleure pas la mort de Regulus, non jamais il ne ferait ça.


Avant de vous laissez lire cette fanfic, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ceux qui lisent au clair de lune. J'ai eu quelques soucis m'empêchant d'écrire qui se sont réglés que début de semaine du coup je n'ai pas pu continuer mon histoire car c'est dur de s'y remettre mais elle aura une suite ne vous inquiéter pas. Je ne sais juste pas quand je vais l'écrire.

Du coup j'avais quand même envie d'écrire quelque chose pour me remettre dans le bain. Écrite en moins d'une heure, c'est la que je vois que j'aime vraiment beaucoup les personnages concernés ^^. Voici ma version des sentiments de Sirius lors de la mort de Regulus. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimers : Evidemment la sage Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne reçois aucun argent pour écrire cette petite fanfiction.

 _/_

 _Pardonne-moi_

Deux simples mots écrits sur un bout de parchemin glissé sous la porte d'entrée. Sirius y jette à peine un coup d'œil. Il jette le mot sur une masse de papier croulante présente sur la table basse du salon.

Surement un canular pense-t-il.

/

Le lendemain matin alors qu'il est en train de déjeuner, il repense aux mots couchés sur le papier. Et si ce n'était pas un canular finalement ? Il jette un coup d'œil à son colocataire. Remus a les yeux dans le vague, la moitié du visage caché par un bol de café fumant. La pleine lune a eu lieux il y a deux jours ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler d'une simple lettre, d'une simple expression même pas signé.

/

C'était il y a une semaine. Il pense toujours à ce fichu parchemin. Pourquoi est si dur de se le sortir de la tête ? Il n'y a pas eu de deuxième lettre, pas eu d'explications. Alors pourquoi ? Sirius réfléchit à toutes les possibilités : pas de hiboux, et si c'était un mot écrit par un moldu du coin à sa dulcinée qu'il aurait blessé ? Mais ces mots qui devraient l'apaiser ne lui conviennent pas.

/

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que cette lettre est arrivée et il n'arrête pas d'y penser. Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait exact Il y pense seulement le soir quand il est sur le point de s'endormir ou lorsqu'il est seul. Le problème, c'est qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture quelque part. Et il n'arrive pas à ôter le fait que quelqu'un qu'il connait personnellement veuille s'excuser.

/

Trois semaines. Et la fine écriture raffinée le hante toujours. D'ailleurs peut-on parler de raffinement quand on parle d'encre ? Il cherche dans tous les recoins de son esprit qui a pu bien lui écrire ce mot mais il ne voit pas, ne comprend pas.

/

Un mois. Il lui aurait fallu un mois pour découvrir qui a écrit cette lettre. Regulus, lui souffle son esprit. En rangeant sa vielle malle d'école, il a retrouvé une lettre que son jeune frère lui avait écrite quand il venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard. Il est en colère, comment deux mots écrits par son frère ont pu lui faire perdre son temps ? Pestant dans sa barbe, il récupère toutes les missives que lui a écrites son frère lors de sa première année, l'une lui échappe et glisse sous son lit. Il n'en tient pas compte, il va brûler les autres et il se sent mieux.

Comment son esprit peut être aussi encombré par la pensée de son frère ? C'est un mangemort bon sang ! Il se bat contre eux. C'est son métier ! Il hait son frère pour lui faire vivre ça. Il le hait parce que c'est un Black, un Serpentard, un serviteur, un tueur… Il le hait parce qu'il l'a aimé durant toute son enfance.

Dans sa tête une petite voix lui répète que malgré tout il l'aime encore et maintenant c'est lui même qu'il hait.

/

C'était il y a deux mois. Il entre dans la cuisine en sifflotant il ne pense plus à cette lettre c'est fini. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Remus tenant la Gazette se tourne vers lui d'un air grave. Il ne comprend pas. Il l'interroge du regard et Remus lui tend le journal.

Mort. Regulus Arcturus Black est mort. _Il avait 18 ans_. C'était un tueur. _C'était son jeune_ _frère._ Il a torturé, manipulé des moldus. _Il lui avait promis de le protéger._ C'était un mangemort. _Il a failli à sa promesse_. C'était un vrai Black avec tous leurs défauts. _Il lui a tourné le dos bien avant qu'il ne soit manipulé_.

Il ne cesse de penser à lui. Mais pas dans ses dernières années. Quand ils étaient jeunes, qu'ils jouaient ensemble, qu'ils se faisaient des promesses, qu'ils se cachaient dans les moindres recoins du square Grimmaurd.

A chaque souvenir, il s'auto flagelle, ce qu'il était avant n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il est devenu. Il est mort en traître et pas en héros. Il s'est laissé embarquer dans le chemin du mal. Il ne faut pas penser à lui en bien.

Il sent le regard inquiet de Remus pesé dans son dos. C'est lui son frère de cœur. Le sang n'à rien avoir avec l'affection. On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on choisit les personnes qui partagent notre vie. James, Remus, Peter même s'il est bizarre en ce moment, voilà les frères qu'il a choisi. Voilà les personnes pour qu'il doit s'inquiéter. On peut y rajouter de nombreuses personnes dont Lily qui fait partit du haut de la liste. Certainement pas un Black.

/

Il y a un mois, il apprenait la mort de son frère. Il a compté chacun des jours, chacune des minutes, chacune des secondes. Après tout il ne pleure pas la mort de Regulus, non jamais il ne ferait ça.

Remus s'approche de lui à petits pas, il tente de lui sourire sans conviction. Il connait ce regard inquiet, il ne veut plus le voir sur son visage. Fabrique toi un masque pense-t-il, la mort d'un traître ne doit pas t'atteindre.

/

Il a su dès que Remus l'a caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, où il l'emmenait. Il ne le voulait pas. Il l'avait crié à son meilleur ami et à sa fiancée deux jours auparavant dans la maison du jeune couple. Non, il ne regrettait pas la mort de Regulus. C'était un assassin, il ne méritait aucune once de pitié. Alors il ne fallait pas lui demander si tout allait bien car oui tout allait bien !

Ils sont dans un cimetière. Remus a pris sa main dans la sienne et le dirige à travers les tombes. Enfin ils arrivent à destination. Alors que Remus enlève la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius garde les yeux fermés. Il ne veut pas la voir. Il ne veut pas rendre ça réel. Son frère n'est pas mort, il est en train de torturer ou de tuer quelqu'un. Il sent la colère monter en lui : Comment, Comment peut-il penser ça ? Il ne peut pas préférer la torture d'un innocent à la mort d'un meurtrier.

Il ouvre les yeux et ils tombent sur le marbre. Il recule d'un pas, étonnés de voir à quelle force ses émotions prennent le dessus : peur, colère, culpabilité, regret, tristesse et une once de sentiment dont il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler. Dont il ne pensait pas pouvoir exprimer pour quelqu'un de sa famille.

Il veut cracher tout son venin sur Remus mais celui-ci lui parle avant qu'il ne commence :

-Tu as le droit d'être malheureux Sirius. C'était quelqu'un qui a fait de mauvais choix oui mais il n'était pas que ça. Tu ne peux pas que penser du mal de lui et c'est ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Laisse ta peine s'exprimer puisqu'elle sera la de toute façon. Il n'a pas choisi la vie qu'il fallait mais c'était tout de même ton frère. Tu as le droit de le pleurer. Tu peux tout aussi bien être triste pour le destin tragique qui l'a frappé mais laisse tes sentiments parler.

Tout d'un coup les larmes se mettent à dévaler sur ses joues et rien ne les arrêtes, Remus lui reprend la main et il le prend dans ses bras.

Il ne pleure pas la mort de Regulus non, il pleure la mort d'un jeune garçon de 18 ans qui a été asservit par le seigneur des ténèbres.

/

Deux semaines ont passés depuis la visite au cimetière. Il se sent mieux, enfin un peu. A son retour, il se rappelle avoir fouillé frénétiquement tout le salon pour récupérer le parchemin datant d'il y a presque quatre mois. C'est le soulagement qui l'a envahi à ce moment-là. Il s'en rappelle très bien. Et ça ne le fait presque plus culpabiliser.

Dans sa main, une seconde lettre est présente, la lettre qui avait glissé sous son lit il y a quelques mois. Il la relit tous les soirs. Il regrette de ne pas avoir de photos du temps où ils étaient heureux ensemble. Il ne pensera jamais que son frère n'avait pas eu le choix, non tout le monde l'a. Il ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il avait décidé mais il a décidé de chérir les souvenirs heureux et d'enfouir les autres. Il ne le traitera jamais en héros et il n'en parlera jamais à ses amis mais il ne veut plus se sentir coupable lorsque d'autres sentiments que la haine surgissent lorsqu'il pense à son frère.

Sur sa main une seule larme tombe. En la regardant, il s'interroge :

Et si finalement il pleurait bien la mort de son jeune frère ?


End file.
